finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishawlia Dualgiazy
"I'll be there, just wait for me, just be there...." —Shawlia's 'Last Wish' in her journal Intro Shawlia or Ishawlia Dualgiazy is a temporary palyable character in FInal Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence. She is only playable during the Secret Prologue. She plays the role of 'The Last Wisher' Appearance and Personality "I'm not done yet.... just remember my wish...." —Shawlia's last words Shawlia is a young woman by the look of age 26, she is a mysterious character to be exact. Shawlia has a long dark hair of neither blue or black. Her face is somewhat beautiful, but some say her face is unseenable. She wear a short red robe with the style of sages. It also look a bit like a yukata. She has a long white shawl by her neck then covers her hair a bit, she wears a crescent earring by her left ear and a star-shape one by at her right ear. She wears a simple leather sandal. She appearance is a mysterious one, she inflicts no certain emotion nor any attitude. But when describe by the 'book' she is a woman who is muted and silenced. Her condition also makes her to hardly hear any sound at all (deaf). There is also an inscription, she is a non-mortal. Making her to have the possibility to renaissance again. She is the only female character who does not have the certain specific ability. 'Story' Background Her life is mysterious, but seen with only her baby daughter by her side. She is told by source that she was born in Nabradia, but founded lost in a lake drifting inside a boat. Her only descendance is Marryl Sheffield. Life By her past, according to her diaries and journals, she is an orphan. She is neither hume or an immortal. She has the 5/10 hume and 5/10 other being. She lives the life of a sage in the Stillshrine Miriam, but one day... There was a sage who doesn't believe her 'unique' characteristic. The sage locks her up in a mysterious vault inside the shrine. Leaving her with only her journal. After a month or two, the sage check the vault, by surprise, Shawlia jump on him by and then angryly strangling him until total suffocation. Then the grand sage came, stopping her rage, Shawlia then told to leave the shrine. She then travels to the Mount Bur-Omisace. She then live as a lowly servant, but she's isn't a slave to anyone. Everyone was afraid of her un-aging characteristic. After a long time being a maidservant, she left the town, she then travels around with a wanderer whom own a wolf. She has him to be attractive and like the only person to have the caurage to believe her, although she didn't tell her who really was, he did never ask her at all. By the years, they get married, and have a child for the first time of their life. Soon after then, her husband joins the army to fight and defend Nabradia when Archadia(Empire) attack. Her husband lost in the battle and never to be found, she did finds him though, only that he has lost totally his memories. She knows this a work of a dark patch. Although she in the same time very glad, she is also hiding her tears after being forgotten like that. In that time, her daughter is seriously ill, she then seeks a Summoner by the Paramina Rift. The Summoner tells her to not look during the healing, after some time, she check her daughter and found her to be as healthy as any other baby. Although that the Summoner was like mysteriously vanished in thin air. She then returns to the Stillshrine of Miriam with her only-child. The sages there welcomes her as in time the Empire also raids the shrine. Everyone has panicked, and all has been killed one-by-one... She rans outside in a blizzard, during the cold and hunger, she has no more energy to go-on. She left her baby inside a small cave so that her daughter may live longer... As in the records says, this is the only ending which has been found. —Ishawlia Dualgiazy Journal ''Final Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence'' Although that her last word to the world was uncertain, she is always appear in a form of spirit or ghost in the storyline. At first, she meet with Marryl for the first time ever when using a viera's body. Although Marryl was very confused of that matter, Shawlia then fled the viera. After some events, Shawlia meet again with Marryl using a traveler's body, she said to her so that to meet her at the 'Rift', again she fled. For the last time, she meet with Marryl again using her own corpse, only that it has been transform into an undead, that is Skeleton Sage. Shawlia tells her to find her 'last will' After her daughter finally found her 'last will', Shawlia vanished from the corpse. She possesses Marryl to enter The Stillshrine of Miriam. Marryl then regain her conciousness, Shawlia then appear within a flesh. Shawlia tells Marryl that "I told you I would not make my last word meant to be nothing, I kept my word" Marryl cries because she finally found her real mother. Although that Shawlia did kept her promise, she said her soul is to at end, that she must go for the hereafter. Lastly, Shawlia said her last words, "I'll be there, now... I'm the one who'll be waiting... Its the principal of fate...." Shawlia fades in thin air while Marryl cry her life for her lost. Shawlia's remnants seems to then drop a shawl, which her pride resides. Marryl takes the shawl and then walk out. Equipment and Stats Shawlia's stat growth is particullarly high, making her a great fighter in the game. Her Speed is practically the worst among all of of them, and she has the highest Vitality ever. Although that her equipment are default and unchangeable, she has the probably one of the most rarest equipments in the game, although that it isn't in any of the list of equipments. She equips a Arcana Pole, Seventh Shawl, Seventh Habit, Artemis Slippers and Celestial Earrings. All the equipments grants her additional 157 attack, 93 magick, 27 strength, 200 defense, 175 magick defense, 50 resistance, 49 vitality and 26 speed. This gives her a very great privilege even when fighting alone. When Shawlia are to be play as a character in the Secret Prologue, her stat is 10 level higher than Marryl when the player found 'Ishawlia Dualgiazy's Journal'. Future Voice Actor Shawlia will be voiced by either Anna Faris or Nicole Fantl or Kath Soucie if possible. Etymology *Shawlia was name after her initial, the shawl which she always wear. Trivia *To get the Secret Prologue, the player has to search for 'Ishawlia Dualgiazy Journal' somewhere in Paramina Rift *During the Secret Prologue, Shawlia is the only playable character, only that her husband acts as a guest. *Shawlia was actually has the same characteristic of Final Fantasy IX Garnet's real mother whom was lost during a terrible weather. *Although it is possible for Shawlia to actually buy an equipment, but she can only talk with the shopkeeper, to only buy items instead *They're also during a FMV where it shows Shawlia escaping from the Empire only for a short time period *Shawlia cannot be obtained as a playable character even with cheats Category:Hume Category:Immortal Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Sage